Becoming
by PuppeHZillaH
Summary: Short one-shot made the night before, was to lazy to publish. So... Ash is in the hill top thinking about his dilemma, whilst his dilemma comes pay him a visit. With a short pep talk from the blunette, Ash grows the confidence to reveal his love for her... followed by a pleasant reply. Pearlshipping, Satohika, Ash x Dawn pairing one shot.


Ash sighed as he rested on top of the grazed hill, watching the sun fade in the horizons as the sky lit up with streaks of warm colours. He was lost with his feelings. He had been visited in his dreams by an angel with a remedying laugh and a soft tone of voice. He didn't know why, but the thought that he felt compassion towards this character made him feel sick.

She was just a normal, ordinary friend. He traveled with her for two years and through those times, he didn't feel nothing towards her but friendship. And now he is concerned with himself for wanting something more. Was this love? Surely not.

Last time he was a victim of love it was with his last traveling companion, May. Her spirit, her determination, her love for Pokemon, it was remarkable! But this love ache had faded over time and he grew and hungered for other likings. Likings that didn't concern others.

Now here he was, sat at the top of the hill wondering if he should confront his feelings for love or not. It was all confusing because this feeling had never hit him so strong before. It was all after that miner accident, where he had to save Dawn from falling to her death when riding a hot air balloon in Space-time tower.

"Holding her hand.. looking into her eyes. Why has it made such a large impact?" Ash mumbled under his breath, quite taken aback about the event that occurred had made such large impact over such small actions and displays.

They were in Michina town, resting for the long road before they would arrive in Majolica town, where one of Dawn's contests were held.

"She's so beautiful though..." Ash admitted, thinking of her long, silky sea blue hair that cascaded down her back and her matching eyes that accessorized her face. Her long, slender body that Ash recalled took some form of an hour glass with her perfect curves. She was gorgeous, and wasn't afraid to express it.

Suddenly Ash heard footsteps approach it and turned round to see the source of his problems, Dawn. She sat beside him and gazed into the pitiful night sky, with the clouds drifting around as it gave a calming aroma.

"Gorgeous. Isn't it?" Dawn smiled, looking at Ash with cheerful eyes that made Ash feel even more weak then his earlier state. His energy to go forth with life would weaken in her presence, giving confusion to Dawn although Brock was on his trail, picking up clues.

Ash didn't reply but averted his eyes off her.

"Something wrong?" Dawn asked, adapting a more calming tone of voice then before.

"You." Ash murmured, which caused Dawn to slightly be caught off guard.

"M-me?" she stuttered. "What have I done?"

"Made me... made me feel this way." he began, looking at her with her twinkling eyes being washed away with pity and confusion. She was obviously confused and Ash chuckled slightly, the first chuckle he had released in ages before these feelings appeared.

He sighed and then looked in the sky.

"I need some advice Dawn." he sighed, not dislocating his gaze.

"Anything." Dawn agreed, giving Ash a warm feeling as he felt the energy burst through his body as he had the confidence to proceed.

"Lately, I've been gaining feelings." Ash began, structuring his words so they weren't to obvious. "I've got this feeling that hardly comes and in this moment in time, it had decided to hit me the hardest." he paused to give a dramatic stop and then began again, his lips slightly quivering. "The only way to remove these feelings I think, is to confront them to the source as in person. But I'm afraid of rejection!" Ash looked at Dawn with pleading eyes. "What should I do?"

"Say." Dawn smiled. "It's not healthy to let this feeling get the better of you. Express your true emotion and good will come of it." she instructed, cupping Ash's hands in hers as Ash felt his cheeks steaming up, but he didn't look away.

"Dawn?" he said eventually, after a long moment of silence. "I love you."

Dawn froze. Ash had just said the three words she thought would never come out of his mouth, and in addition to that, to her. She was unable to move as she was completely stiff. The only action she could present was just staring into his eyes with confusion.

"See... rejection." he muttered, standing up as he began to walk away.

"No stop!" Dawn pleaded, gaining control of her body once more as she stretched out an arm to stop him at his tracks. He looked back, feeling the tug at his trousers and sighed. He regained his spot and looked at her.

"I really like you to Ash, just never thought that you, of all people, would feel the same way about love." she then paused to take in Ash's reaction. "I'd love to become your girlfriend."

Ash smiled and hugged her, planting a warm kiss on her lips as they did swift motions, their tongue dancing and the moment dragging on until they heard a cough. Still joint by the tongue, they looked towards the source of the noise to see Brock and then pulled back embarrassed.

"Little love makers huh?" Brock grinned. "Congrats, I give you my blessings."

Dawn and Ash looked at each other and smiled. There love would bring new adventures, and new nemesis plus barriers to go through. But in their hearts, it's all worth it. They're together now, joint by the hip. Inseparable. And no matter of schemes would tear them apart.

**One shot I made, hope you like it. Got nothing else to say so... yeah. Bye! :] Made it when I was super tired so be grateful for it! L.O.L, sorry, kinda cranky. Anyways just to make sure you all understand, there will be no chapters following this. The ending is just some dramatic words to rap it all up, K? K. **

**Bye! =D**


End file.
